Dan and Jen
by AshW97
Summary: This is the story of one of Dan Howells old childhood friends and how they find each other again! Not a Phan. Rated M for the future.


Authors Note:

This is just the first chapter of my DanIsNotOnFire Fan Fiction.  
Please enjoy!

I moved to Liverpool when I was thirteen years old, I moved from my hometown of Berkshire. Moving was one of the hardest things I had to do, I had to say goodbye to my best friend Daniel. I hadn't heard from him or anyone from my childhood since I moved to Liverpool. I'd been living in Liverpool for a few years when I discovered Dan Howells YouTube account. I watched a few of his videos and new that this was in fact my childhood best friend. The night I made this discovery I sent him a message through YouTube.

_Hey Dan,  
I don't know if you remember me at all but I'm Jennifer Harp, I used to be your neighbour when we were thirteen. It'd be really great if we could get in contact again, can't wait to hear from you. _

_Jenny. _

It had only been an hour before I checked my YouTube again and sure enough there was a reply from Dan Howell. I clicked on the message and read the following words,

_Holy cow!_

_I can't believe it's you Jen.  
It has been a while, give me a call sometime and we'll meet up. I'm currently at the University of Manchester studying law…who would have thought right?_

_Dan. _

Manchester wasn't too far away so I sent him a message telling him I'd be in Manchester for that coming weekend if he wanted to meet up. Of course I had only made the plan to visit Manchester after finding out that's where he lived but I didn't tell him that. I got my father to drive me into the city of Manchester and waited by the coffee shop that Dan had told me he'd meet me. I wasn't waiting long before I saw him sitting in the back of the coffee shop.

"Hey Dan," I smiled and sat down in front of him.  
"Hey Jen, you look so different." He smiled and rested his elbows on the table and looked at me.  
"Yeah, you've not changed a bit." I laugh and put my and on his arm.  
"So what have you been up to?" he asked and moved so that he could hold my hand.

We talked about what we'd been up to since we saw each other last, it was a good chat that ended with him taking me to his place that he shared with a friend called Phil. He showed me around and then invited me into his room where we talked; I sat on his bed with my legs crossed while I watched him edit a few videos. He sat on his bed next to me and went through his latest video, while he edited his video I moved my hand to his shoulder. I missed having him as my friend; it felt nice to be close to him again. He felt my hand on him so he closed his laptop and turned to face me, he put his arms around me and pulled me close.

"I missed you Jen," he whispered and kissed my cheek.  
"Really? I missed you too." I smiled and then pulled back from the embrace.

He smiled at me and took my hand in his, he move his hand gently up my arm and cupped the back of my neck. Leaning forward he took my lips in a gentle kiss, I gasped at the sudden sensation between us. He moved back and immediately apologized for the kiss but I just smiled and moved in to kiss him again. Each kiss lasted a second longer, it felt magical and like somebody suddenly lit a flame between us. I pulled back from the kiss and moved into his arms. The rest of the weekend went by slowly, it seemed like it was just Dan and I despite the fact that he lived with Phil. Saturday night was my last night there and it was sad to have to leave.

"I don't want to leave," I whisper as we sat on the leather sofa.

"I don't want you to leave, but what choice do we have?" he sighed and put his arm around me.

"Will we still keep in touch?" I whisper.  
"Of course we will, sure we'll be busy but I'll make sure we don't fall out again."

He kiss me softly and then moved his arms around me before lifting me into his lap. I put my legs either side of his lap and put my hands against his chest, I liked being held by him it made me feel safe and comfortable.

"I've been thinking Dan…" I whisper.  
"What have you been thinking Jenny?" he smiles and wraps his arms around me.  
"Well maybe we could have one last special moment between us that we wont forget and that will keep us together until we get another weekend," I blush.  
"What are you trying to get at?" he smiles and kisses me.

"I was thinking maybe I could give myself to you tonight," I kiss him back.

"I like that idea, but are you sure about this?" he strokes my arm.  
"I couldn't be more sure."

"Well come along then," he smiles and stands up and leads me to his bedroom.


End file.
